


Ghosts

by Law971



Series: Laele Xalyth [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Rowdy Boiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Law971/pseuds/Law971
Summary: Just my scribbles about my current D&D character. Inaccurate, not redrafted and unbeta'd. Please ignore!Marcus doubts Laele's methods, while Laele deals with one of her personal ghosts.
Series: Laele Xalyth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543777





	Ghosts

“You’re not killing her Laele. I won’t let you.”

It was like cold water running down her spine and for a split-second Laele knew her shock showed clearly on her face before she fell back on to practiced charm, smiled, and lied, putting her hand gently over Marcus’ where he gripped her arm; tight enough to hurt, to bruise.

“Of course not, my darling. I simply don’t think we should let her go until we have a plan. Somewhere to stay at least, across the border.”

He was staring at her, searching, and she willed him to believe in her like he always did. A moment passed; then another. An eternity, until finally, Marcus nodded, and his grip loosened. He stepped back.

“Good. That’s…that’s good.”

***

Had he ever done this before? If he had, Laele couldn’t remember it. For as long as they had known each other, she couldn’t recall a single time Marcus had refused her.

Doubted her.

Stood against her.

And for what? For some human girl, an enemy by her own admission. An informant for the king.

_Hypocrite._

It was a hiss, all too familiar. Laele could feel her there behind her, eyes burning. She refused to look, instead staring resolutely past the campfire into the darkness. It didn’t help.

_You spared the noble, no, saved him out of weakness. And now you judge him for doing the same?_

Don’t answer, Laele thought. Ignore it.

_Expecting his devotion, his loyalty, while offering nothing in return!_

Laele snapped, swinging round to face her. “Then perhaps I am my mother’s daughter after all!”

No one was there.

Just the empty silence of the forest. The ghost did not exist, and she knew that. It was all in her head, and yet still she searched the darkness for yellow eyes; eyes that Laele knew would glitter with scathing disappointment and haunt her in her dreams. Eyes that stared back every time she looked in the mirror.

Across the fire, Grynvar stirred, blinking open his eyes and staring blearily at her, rubbing his chin as if he couldn’t get used to the smoothness. Laele tried to calm her expression. Put the mask back on. Smile.

“Is that time for my watch already, lass? Feel like I’ve barely shut my eyes.”

She shook her head. “Not yet, Grynvar. I apologise, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

The dwarf accepted that, rolling back over and resuming his snoring. Laele settled back to continue her watch.

And behind her, the ghost started whispering again.


End file.
